1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable liquid drain pan for positioning under motor vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various systems have been proposed for collecting liquids drained from motor vehicles and the like, such as in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,554,589 to L. D. Long, 1,506,028 to E. E. Perritt, 2,029,781 to J. C. McLean, 4,775,067 to F. E. Mount, 4,727,904 to D. C. Lease and 4,923,052 to G. L. Englebert. The collection systems of Englebert, Long, Mclean and Lease are rectangular in shape, while those of Mount and Perritt are circular. The collection systems of McLean, Long, Mount and Perritt provide casters on the bottom of the collection container.
Also, these collection systems employ different methods for draining the collection pan. Specifically, Englebert's system uses a retention platform that catches/traps fluids (i.e. oil, gasoline, grease) that drip from vehicles. The platform includes a floor panel which is encompassed by a rim. A flexible liner is disposed on the floor panel within the rim and is removed when the liner becomes saturated with liquid. The systems of McLean and Lease provide pumping means for removing the liquid from the container. In Long's system, a drain pipe and plug are provided at the rear and along the bottom of the container. To drain Long's container, Long only suggests removing the plug, without lifting or tilting one side of the container.
Mount's and Perritt's containers include circular walls and a top portion or flange having a hole through its center portion for receiving the liquid. In Mount's container, the cylindrical side walls include an extended ridge nearest the top flange. A pour spout is located along this ridge nearest the intersection of the ridge and the top flange. In Perritt's container, the top flange is inclined upwardly from its outer edge (i.e. the intersection between the flange and side walls) to its inner edge (i.e. the opening for receiving the liquid). Perritt's top flange includes a pipe shaped spout for pouring the liquid out of the container. Both Mount's and Perritt's containers include handles for lifting the container and pouring the liquid therefrom.
However, none of these conventional systems provide a simple collection pan structure that may be dumped into another container without the use of a separate pump or without lifting the entire collection pan off the ground.